This invention relates generally to transferring data for storage, and more particularly to dynamically switching storage protocols during transfer of objects for storage.
Computing devices are known to communicate data, process data, and/or store data. Such computing devices range from wireless smart phones, laptops, tablets, personal computers (PC), work stations, and video game devices, to data centers that support millions of web searches, stock trades, or on-line purchases every day. In general, a computing device includes a central processing unit (CPU), a memory system, user input/output interfaces, peripheral device interfaces, and an interconnecting bus structure.
As is further known, a computer may effectively extend its CPU by using “cloud computing” to perform one or more computing functions (e.g., a service, an application, an algorithm, an arithmetic logic function, etc.) on behalf of the computer. Further, for large services, applications, and/or functions, cloud computing may be performed by multiple cloud computing resources in a distributed manner to improve the response time for completion of the service, application, and/or function. For example, Hadoop is an open source software framework that supports distributed applications enabling application execution by thousands of computers.
In addition to cloud computing, a computer may use “cloud storage” as part of its memory system. As is known, cloud storage enables a user, via its computer, to store files, applications, etc. on an Internet storage system. The Internet storage system may include a RAID (redundant array of independent disks) system and/or a dispersed storage system that uses an error correction scheme to encode data for storage.
In an object storage system in the public cloud used for “cloud storage,” transfer services, such as Aspera® and FASP® are sometimes used. Services service can be used by a client application using a software development kit (SDK) offered by the object storage vendor. However, the user has to manually decide whether to use the transfer service, or to use some other transfer service. This decision must often made blindly in advance, or after experiencing poor performance during upload or download without knowing the cause of the poor performance.